Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER
Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER is a livestream. It is also known as 'Vanilla Minecraft with Cone! - It's a WHOLE NEW GAME '. Video Overview Talking with chat about getting back into Minecraft, Kurt decides to play some chill vanilla Minecraft with ConeDodger on a server where they both start with 30 levels. They start out on a desert island at nighttime, and Kurt laughs about having some steak and a shield from a previous adventure on the server. They find some pretty cool extreme hills overhangs with Cone trying to figure out what it looks like but Kurt poo-pooing that idea. The two of them find a Village, but it is full of green-shirted nitwits, leaving food the only thing to get. After sleeping through a night Kurt and Cone keep exploring the world, and eventually get in boats and start heading out in the water. They mention some of their PAX South experience, and Cone was disappointed at San Antonio being like Jacksonville. They come across a mesa, and chat about the terra-cotta getting added to the game. Spending some time looking at the surface-level mineshaft in the mesa, they explore one before heading to a desert where Kurt decides to take a break. They come back still in the desert and look around before sailing on the ocean. The two of them find an acacia-colored Village in a savanna, and hang out there to avoid lots of mobs. The savanna has some quite impressive broken floating structures with a long waterfall. Cone gets a view from the top as Kurt climbs the savanna mountains to look at bizarre terrain. Moving on through the area people start to realize that Kurt and Cone are out exploring on the Patron Server, and they get another view of the incredible savanna mountain. After one more break Kurt and Cone continue their adventures on the server, and decide to actually go caving claiming the incredible savanna location for themselves. They get a lot of iron, and decide to pause the server adventures there. Back from break, Kurt and Cone start up a match in Battlegrounds, determined to not pick up any weapons, and Kurt directs Cone to go east of the school. The looting begins with Kurt getting a pan, and some armor. The two get in a motorbike and get to another abandoned building to start looting. They move to the next building cluster and in the sidecar Cone notices his character acts like he's using a gun even though he does not have one. Getting what they need from dilapidated bedrooms, they keep on biking around until they find a tall orange house to loot and camp out in. Pochinki gets selected for the next circle, and Kurt and Cone debate where to go. Cone drives them there in a Dacia, but they retreat after gunshots rain down. Cone even swerves to avoid running over a player to keep up the passive strategy until they disembark to go in a little tunnel. Getting in a house they quickly learn they're outside the next circle, and try to get to a house. A team ambushes them, but Cone manages to get into their jeep and flee while Kurt gets into cover and heals. Cone hides in a bathtub in his house and Kurt on mattresses in his as they hear gunfire and realize the final circle is out in the open. They bail to get into that circle and then crouch until it starts moving again. Kurt accidentally tosses a smoke grenade, and Cone throws one as well with only four other players. They stay in a shadow on the inner edge of the circle, and suddenly they realize there is just one other player alive. They see the other player moving prone as well as the circle rapidly shrinkers, and Kurt throws a smoke behind him. The two use all their smokes, and wonder what is going on with the other player. After a long period of time the player fires randomly, and the circle rapidly shrinks. Kurt gets caught outside and uses a bandage to barely stave off death, then suddenly the other player dies and the two win. The two cannot believe the actually did it, and go on a break to collect themselves. Next round they try to play a regular match, setting up on a perch in the scrap yards. Kurt dies, but Cone manages to flee and get to a safe position. Cone loses almost all his health but manages to escape, before trying to get in a car and is mowed down for 21st. They play their penultimate match normally as well, and get shotgunned in a house for 25th. In the final round they only get 20th, and Kurt ends it with Car on a Stick celebrating the pacifist win.